Freedom
by liltle
Summary: A girl who claims herself as ‘Samantha’ has been living in Hogwarts for two years now but she lives there like an invisible girl. She didn’t like to be known, have adventures or have friends. But when he came… everything changes. A HP/SM fic.


_Freedom_

**_Chapter 1:_** _Hogwarts._

**_AN:_** This is my very first Harry Potter and Sailor Moon ficcie. I'm not a very huge fan of Harry Potter but I just love their stories and I know nothing about Harry Potter's books since I haven't read any of them. No time, no money to see or buy them. So if there is any mistakable, please tell me. This story is short but it is still an episode story. Okay, what else… ummm… oh yea, about the title… I'm not sure if the title really suits this story. I was wondering on putting it a '_Free me from My Soul_', what do you think? Or, maybe it would be a good idea if you guys help me with the title. Anything that suits with this story or you think that I don't need to change it and just leave the title like that? What do you think?

**_Disclaimer (for all chapters):_** I don't own Sailor Moon and Harry Potter as usual. The plot and story is from my own creation and if any of you think I've been stealing yours, please tell me. 

`~`

            'Winds above the sky, Light above the grey.' Wait, that doesn't even make sense, doesn't it?? Letting a sigh came out from her tired mouth followed by a huge yawn, she thought on how ridiculous her poem was. 'I know it's stupid and sucks but if I don't create a poem until tomorrow, I'll be doom by then,' she realized it to herself. 'Stupid teacher ask us to. Why on earth has it have to be poetry? Why can't we just study potions or spells?' she thought again with a frown. 

Another paper was ruined as she squashes it into a circle and throws it to a near dustbin full of other unused papers. She tried again focusing herself on writing another sentence but nothing came out from her mind. She place her pencil down and stares at her empty paper. 

'Why can't you work?' she blamed it to her head as she place her hands to her head. 

Again she let out a huge sigh and stretches her arms up with another big yawn. Oh, how tired she was today. It was nearly 4 hours that she had sat here, trying her best to find one single sentence for her next assignment and nothing came out from her head. 

She let her head down to her two folded arms for her head to relax. Dinner is only a couple of minutes later and she still didn't know how to start writing. 

Sometimes she feels that she's so stupid and sometimes miracles happen and she could solve a lot of problems. If the miracle **actually** did happen but if it didn't, she'll be just like that girl who knows nothing. Even with doing her spell, she always fail. 

Like that boy who was in Gryffindor. People say that whenever he tried to cast a spell or potion, he always ends up with a huge explosion and it explodes in front of his face. 

Usagi let out a small chuckle escape from her mouth. She nearly laughed when the first time she saw his face full of black dirt. But still, he always was the one being teased and she did feel a little sorrow for him. 

But she also wasn't at all that perfect. The first time she cast a spell on a feather, it turn out to explode in front of her. That time she felt so embarrassed and to her surprise, she was the second person who did so after that Gryffindor boy. 

One boy that was by the name of Draco Malfoy who was a Slytherin, teased her on making a cute couple with the Gryffindor boy. How pathetic. If only Minako was here, she'll comment that Malfoy would make a good match with her. But that she knew would never happen. 

Usagi sighed and realized what she had just thought. 'Minako… Ami… Makoto… Rei…' Her long and bests friends.

Usagi groan. Oh, why did she have to mention their names now? She already did forget about them, why did it come out from her head? Is it possible that she might still miss them? No. She can't miss them now. She got over it two years ago. Why does it have to appear now? 

But she knows, deep inside her she still miss them. Two years of separation with the person that she cares the most must have been so painful but she has to stay put. She can't cry another tear for them. She just can't. 

It was enough that she cried for the sake of **him**. The person that is responsible for all of this. **He, one side of goodness and another side of badness. He was the person that she wants to forget about all this time but she knew she couldn't. She still loves him and even more if she kept thinking about him. He wasn't just a lover to her; he was also an enemy. He kept all the evil side of him to hunt her. Not for her, but for her Ginzuishou. Yes, the ginzuishou which everyone thought was gone had actually disappeared but he didn't believe it. He stated that the ginzuishou was still alive and it was somewhere near her. How pathetic of him to say that. She was there the day the ginzuishou disappeared from her very own hands. But he believe on something else, he also believe that if he caught her, the ginzuishou will suddenly appears and by that day the world that was beneath her would destroy like dust. **

No, she can't let that happen neither would her other senshis. Even though they could've been a helpful to her but she didn't want them to die. The ginzuishou was gone. If they die, they'll be gone forever. That was why she was here. To ran away from all of them and went to Hogwart, where all wizards and witches came here to study and make their magic grew stronger. 

At first she didn't believe what she just heard from Setsuna, the only senshis she would let to stay and help her. Yes, Setsuna was the person that wanted to help first and since she controls the power of the time and space… it was up to Setsuna to help her escape from **him**. 

It didn't need to use a lot of powers. All Setsuna had to do was transfer a mixture of a witch and wizard blood to her body. She shrieked to an eleven-year-old and didn't know the reason why she became this small. 

One mouth later, she receives a letter from a school called Hogwarts. She accept the invitation since Setsuna excuse her on going. 

And now here she was. A place that is weirder then a house full of maniacs. This place has a lot of history, like an evil wizard that they don't speak a lot of by his name. They called him, you-know-who but she knows his real name. It was lord Volvemort. Even more powerful then **he** is, she suggest. 

Volvemort that she hears was a wizard that kills everybody around him but she heard a boy that did live and Volvemort cursed a spell on him. It was a charming and brave boy, Harry Potter. 

To her surprise, he was actually by the same age of hers and the first year with her. They don't talk **ever in her remembrance because he was all that popular and noticeable. Oh, and he's also is from Gryffindor. Not all Gryffindor talks to a Hufflepuff like her. Wait a minute, when ever has a person talked to her before? Except if they had to or she had to apologize for her mistakes or whatever it was, she was not the attention of the school. She wasn't like the popular celebrity and the hero of the school like Harry Potter, the evil and great wizard Draco Malfoy, the intelligent and caring Hermione Granger or the popular Weasleys. **

She was… nobody. Like she always wanted to be… a nobody to the school. It felt fun being a nobody for once in her life time but even though you are a nobody, you must also make friends, right? 

Yes, she did have a friend. Her name was Peggy Bennit. A weird girl by the state of everyone else but she knew Peggy wasn't that weird to her. Peggy was perfect. What a friend she always wanted. Well, a friend after her other friends. Her long lost best friends but she could also call Peggy her best friend too. Peggy helped her with everything and they do things together a lot. You can call it like they were sisters. 

She remembered the first time Peggy talked to her a month after their arrival to the school. Peggy was the only person that noticed she was here. Peggy also was a Hufflepuff, just like her. She didn't know if Peggy just wanted to befriend with her because she didn't have a friend to talk to or because Peggy never had a girl friends before and just using her to gain a lot of other girl friends. But that doesn't care. For her though, she only cares that Peggy was always here, being her friend. 

A soft voice was heard behind her and startled her with a "Boo". She looked up surprise and stares at Peggy that was smirking in front of her. She didn't need to know who it was in the first place since Peggy was the only person that came to her room. 

"Peg, you scared me," she said annoyed and slap playfully on Peggy's arm. 

"That was the plan," Peggy joked.

Usagi pouted. "Fine, you did success from scaring me. Congratulation." 

They giggled together and Peggy reaches out to Usagi's single and blank paper. "I see you haven't written anything yet," stated Peggy who already knows what the answer was going to be.

Usagi snatch the paper from Peggy's hand and let out a tired sigh. "Yes, you're right. I haven't started anything yet since my stupid and denseness mind wouldn't work."

"So are you going to dinner today?" Peggy asked Usagi with confidence for her to come.

"I'm not really sure if I can make it until I finish all of this junk," exclaimed Usagi grimly. 

"Sam listen, first of all poetry is not a junk and if you don't come to dinner today, you'll be sick," said Peggy worriedly. 

"It's easy for you to say. You love poetry and I… I hate 'em," Usagi explained to her friend.

"But…" Peggy was about to continue arguing but suddenly thought of an idea. "Okay, let's make it this way. We go to dinner now and after that, I'll help you with your poetry," she suggested.

"But wouldn't that be called cheating?"

Peggy sweetdrop. "No Sam, it's called helping each other on one friend weakness." 

"Oh…" 

"So, are you coming or what? If we be late then Davy and Brad will finish everything before we get there," Peggy joked that made them giggled.

"Fine, I'll continue later. Come on, let go." 

Peggy nodded as they walked out from Usagi's room to the dinner hall. As they reach there, they were the only person left to came and join the others. 

A Usagi and Peggy walk up to their houses where the other Hufflepuff was and sat the opposite way of Peggy's other friends, Brad and David. The two boys was eating like there was no tomorrow. 

Usagi used to eat like them but since she went here, she didn't want to show any attention, so she ate less then she use to eat. 

Peggy wasn't that bigger eater neither. She ate slowly and politely. Now Usagi wonders why the other people always call her a weirdo. Is it because she doesn't talk to girls beside her and talk to her two weird friends? 

Yes, Brad and David are weird. The weirdest of the Hufflepuff. They loved to do weird things that people like to call them the 'freak brothers'. Yes, they are also brothers but they consider themselves as friends. 

"Hey Sam, are you okay?" a sudden worried voice of Peggy rang out from Usagi's head. 

"Huh.." Usagi turn to face her worried looking friend. "Oh yea, I'm okay. Just wasn't there a minute ago," she tried to chuckled like there was nothing to worry about.

Now the two brothers began to stare at her. "Are you sure you're okay, Sam?" Brad asked.

"I'm okay guys. I'm just worried about the poetry. That's all," Usagi began to lie and gave them a force smile. 

"Okay then… here," David gave a chicken leg to Usagi but Usagi just stare at it, trying not to show her disgust.

"Uh, I think you just eat it, Davy."

"Oh, okay." David stuck the chicken to his mouth and rip apart of it. 

Usagi continue to stare at her food like she was force to eat all of 'em. She wasn't in the mood of eating anyway. She didn't know why but something made her not feeling so well. 

Usagi glance to Peggy and saw Peggy still staring at her. "What, I said I'm okay. See." Usagi tried convincing Peggy by stuffing some food to her mouth and acting like she liked it. 

Peggy nodded suspiciously and said, "Okay, that's all I needed to know." 

"Fine… Anyway, thanks for caring about me." 

"No problem." They smiled at each other and continue eating their usual dinner. 

The dinner that day end up by a ghost making some jokes which nobody hears him anyway.

After dinner, Usagi and Peggy went to Usagi's room like Peggy had promised to help Usagi with her poetry. Peggy was of course a helpful to Usagi and they spent two hours until it was all done. They stated goodbyes to each other and all Usagi could think of was what would happen tomorrow. 

`~`

AN: Ano, this is all I can do. It shows about how Usagi is now in Hogwarts, thinking about what would happen tomorrow. If you want to know, please see another chapter of this story. But I just need to say that it won't be next week because of my exams. Maybe another next week. I'll promise to update it. 


End file.
